A Hero's Path
by Godlegend
Summary: It was supposed to be a relaxing day for Star and her bestie, Marco. Instead, Star find herself in the middle of a war between dimesion, new and old friends comes into the picture, an ancient evil force return and her growing feeling for her bestie, Marco. Oh, and did I mentioned a newcomer who is odd beyond reason? How will our beloved princess deal with this?(Starco)update chap 1
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone, this is the author**

 **This is the first fanfic I have ever written before and I really want to make a good impression. So I made sure I put a lot of effort in this first chapter.**

 **And also, you may see some error in my English. That is because English is NOT my mother tounge and seriously, I'm using google translate to write this fanfic right now. So please, go easy on me.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs the forces of evil belong to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Story and OC's belong to me.**

 **(Star's POV)**

How did this happen?

It's was all going so well.

Hanging out with my friends and enjoying this day together.

And now, I am stuck in this void, slowly feeling my life being draining same is happening to all of my friends.

And it's all my fault that this happen.

I was always the trouble maker, the center of all problems. And I keep thinking it was funny and exciting.

And now my friends is paying the price for it.

"I'm sorry"

I found my tear flowing on my face as my vison fading away.

"Marco"

(Flashback)

It was yet, another boring day at Echo Creek Academy. Marco and I had just finished our class for today and nothing interesting have show up, no Ludo, no test and the worst, no Oskar. "My gosh Marco, today succckkkkkk."I groan at Marco

"Oh cheer up Star, it wasn't THAT bad." Marco said in an attempt to cheer me up.

"Really Marco, today had been nothing but bad news for me. Oskar absent schools, Ludo probably won't be doing anything soon since his castle was destroyed last week so yeah, it THAT bad." I respond while looking down at the floor.

"Oh yeah, right. But hey, cheer up. Didn't you tell me that today we are going somewhere today? You look pretty excited when you talk about it yesterday." Marco replied.

Talk about what? I didn't remember that I going…. "OH MY GOSH! HOW COULD I FORGET ABOUT IT!" I practically screamed at that moment. "Uh Star, are you okay woahhhhh". Marco didn't have time to finish as I grab his hand and shouted: " Bunny Rabbit Blast!"  
In an instant, Marco and I was flying toward our house with Marco screaming behind me. As soon as we landed on the lawn, I didn't wasted any time and run as fast as I could to my room while Marco still struggling to stand up.

Where is it? Aha! There is it. My dimensional scissor took forever to find in this mess. Maybe I should have listen to Marco about organize my stuff but whatever, now I have a much more important thing to do. "Star!" I turn around to see Marco standing at the door. "What is going on Star? You act like a-wahhh ". Marco was interrupt by a portal suddenly appear to his side. Slowly, my mom and my dad walk out of it, followed by Hugo and Altar – our butler.

"Star, the festival is about to start very soon so hurry up, unless you want to be late" My mom said. "I know mom, just give me a few minutes and I'm ready to go" I replied cheerfully.

"And Marco my boy, are you plan on coming to?" My dad asked. "Of course sir, I'm pretty much have nothing to do today, and spending times to travel to another dimension is always fun, so why not?" Marco replied. It was good to see my dad and my bestie know eachother like that.

"Ehem, could you man go outside and talk so my Star could dress?" My mom said. "Ah yes, of course. Sorry." My dad and Marco slowly walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind them.

"Now Star, there is something I need to tell you." My mom suddenly change her expression to serious. I have only seen my mom like this once, it was right after that castle incident. "Yes, Mom?" I nervously replied.

* * *

 **(Marco's POV)**

Star's Dad might look like a very strict and a tough men to talk to and with the fact that he is a king, certainly unnerve me the first time I talk to him, but truly, he a very cool and nice man to talk to. Right now, he is talking to my parent and it seem that they got together pretty well. "So you saying that you want to take Marco and Star to a fesitival in Mewni?" My dad asked, seem a little bit concern.

"Ah yes, it the greatest day for Mewni and we think we could repay your hospitably by bringing your family to our dimension to celebrate this day." Star's dad replied, looking as firm as ever. "Oh we would love to, but unfortunately we has a wedding invitation from my cousin so we would have to decline." My dad said. "But Marco can come with you. It will be wrong to force Marco to come with us or stay home." My mom quickly said. I was so glad when I hear it. It is going to be awesome!

" Marco, please remember to take as many photo of the festival as you can, okay? We would love to see the festival, even through picture." My mom said, still smiling to me like always.

"Okay Mom, I promise I will take as many picture as I can." I replied.

"That very nice of you Marco, and we would love to stay and talk to Star's father but we have to go now or we would be late. So go on Marco, and enjoy your trip." My mom said before slowly turn her back and go to our RV. "Good bye Marco, remember to take a lot of picture for us." My dad shout out those word before driven the car away.

"Well that was certainly fun, but we should be ready to go my boy, before Star and her mother come down." Just as he finished saying that Star and her mother come down stair. Star was in a beautiful blue dress with some small pink heart scatter around that look something like those princess in England and wearing a golden crown on her head instead of the normal devil headband.

"So Marco, how do I look?" Star asked while grinning as always.

" You look be-beautiful." I stammered.

"Awww, thank Marco." Star replied, blushing a bit as she did so. " Now c'mon Marco, we need to go or we would be late."

"Yea-yeah, okay." I replied.

"Yes, let's go Star, before the festival ended because the two of you were too busy talking. Manfred, the portal please."

"Yes, you highness." Said the man known as Manfred before pulling out a dimensional scissor and start making a portal to Mewni.

"Let's go let go." Star said with enthusiasm, pulling me through the portal as she did so **.**

 **(A few minutes later)**

" Wow, this place is amazing."

"Yeah, I know you would be like that Marco, everyone does on their first DIMENSION UNITED DAY." Star said with much enthusiasm in her voice, grinning cheerfully as she said so.

"Dimension united day, huh? What is this day about?" I asked. Star looked at me, confused: "WHAT, Marco, how can you not know about this day. It's the most important day of the year Marco, everyone know about it." Star said, looking somewhat angry at me.

"Ugh Star, I'm from Earth, remember?" I replied.

Quickly realized her mistake, she laugh nervously. "Right, sorry. I forgot about that." She suddenly look at me with a big smile on her face. "Ooooohhh, so who ready for a storyyyyy." I can't help but put a smile on my face at her cheerful personality. " Me I guess?"

"That right Marco. Usually I would tell you myself buuuuuttttt, it would be better to listen to that old guy in that shack right there."She point to a right behind me. I turn around to see a small and old shack.  
"What is that shack?"I asked.

"Oh, it's where new people and children go to listen to the story about the great Lily and Axtros Butterfly- the great hero of the multiverse. And not to show off or anything, but they are my ancestor." She said smugly.

"The great hero?" I asked while Star only respond by nodding her head at me.

"Yeahhh, you gonna love this story Marco.' She said. " But not now, you need to go with me and take a view of the festival." She said as she grab my hand and start pulling me around the place. I can't help but admire the view.

There were so many cool thing around the places. There were some weird food stand that I had never seen before, such as a crystal arcade game like in that dimension Star brought me to, but there were some normal game stands like throwing a ball, fighting a small unicorn thingy and get a prize. It was really like Earth festival but the same time different. It also have some weapon, magic spell books and wands stands. Heck, there were even some crazy guy that sell some weird high-tech weapon and stuff.

"How do feel Marco?" Star said with a grin on her face.

"This is awesome! You guys do this every year?" I asked with amazement.

"Yeah! But, this year is very special because is it the 1000th Dimension United Day. So everyone in every different dimension come here. Including royal family, king and queens."

"Really? Wow, I never thought that that I would get to see such an important day. Well, before I met you of course."

"Awww, thank you Marco, but c'mon, there a lot of thing to do." Star said before pulling me in to a game stand nearby. We decided to compete against each other and see who could get more point than the other. We started at a ball throwing stand, it was a simple goal. Whoever throw the ball directly at the small figure of a small monster of some sort win, and if you hit the figure 6 times in a row you get a free weapon to choose. I let Star started first, she throw a ball at the figure but miss.

"Pfft, here Star, let professional do it." I said smugly while Star were mumbling about something like the ball was too light and the figure was impossible to hit. "Oh sure Marco, I bet you haven't play a game like this ever in your life."

Just as she said that, I throw the ball directly at the figure. I turn around and smiling at Star. "You were saying Star?" She only scoffed in respond. "Oh this just only started Marco, don't get too ahead of yourself." Star said as she throw a ball at the figure, earning a point.

"Oh it's on." I said with determine in my voice, ready to give Star a piece of my awesome skills. Star tried once more, this time however, she hit her mark, earning a point and chuckle from me. "This just maybe a challenge after all." I thought at I start throwing the ball as well, earning another point. We continue to "battle" it out, it ended with me winning. Instead of scoffed at me for winning her like I thought she would, she didn't. Star just giggle before pull me to another stand and start another awesome "battle".

* * *

 **(? POV's)**

 **Just look at that scene.**

 **Everyone is just having so much fun. People celebrating the day that their "hero" saved them all.**

 **Especially the so-called princess of Mewni and her boyfriend.**

 **How much fun they are having right now. Look at the way they smiled at each other. The way they looking at each other.**

 **That look is just full of love.**

 **The entire kingdom is just full of happiness and love like it was supposed to be.**

 **AND IT SICKEN ME!**

 **Love?**

 **Courage?**

 **Heroism?**

 **What a joke!**

 **You think you had defeated the great "evil", huh? You think your precious hero had save you all.**

 **But not for long.**

 **That evil is coming back. And it is angry…**

 **And with the help of "US", you will taste true despair and horror once more.**

 **And this time,**

 **The "hero" won't be there to save you.**

 **Just you wait...**

* * *

 **OMG!**

 **Finally I'm done! So what do you think? It's suck, I know. So please, leave your review and let me know what you thought, so I can fix my mistake and improve myself. There will be more if you want me to continue.**

 **(Just kidding, I'm still going to continue the story even if you don't want me to. LOL)**

 **See you the next time I'm feel like writing, goodbye and good luck insulting me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all, I wanted to thank SonicELITE for his review. If you are reading this then thank you, you helped me A LOT. The first chapter I didn't have much experience, so I made a lot of mistake. So this chapter will be better, I promise.**

 **If you wanted to know why it took me so long to finish this, then check out my profile. I just updated it.**

 **Here it's a little something for you guys. If you don't find this cute, then you have no soul. Copy and paste it.**

 **/post/myart-cardcaptor-sakura-kero-chan-star-vs-the-forces-of-evil-svtfoe-star-butterf/114981953151**

 **And also, this story is not original. (LOL, just kidding)**

 **Let's hop right into the story shall we?**

* * *

 **(Marco's POV)**

After 2 hour of constant "battle" between me and Star, the result was that me and Star were equal on points.

I've got to amid that I didn't expect Star to be so good about arcade game as well as me. That just insane!

She actually managed to beat me in THREE arcade game!

ME!

I am the freaking master at arcade game! I have been playing games since I was 8! And SOMEHOW, Star managed to beat me in most of them!

But that doesn't matter anymore, for now, we are on our finale game, the one game will determine the winner of this match.

And lady luck just seem to feeling generous for me today.

Because the game is Pacman.

And then the unexpected happened.

"OH, look like I'm winning today Star/Marco! You are going to be destroy!"

We both said so at the same time.

"What? What do you mean I'm the one going to be destroy? I have been playing Pacman since I was just 8! There is no way you going to win this!" We both said so, at the same time, again.

What is going on right now?

* * *

 **(Star's POV)**

I can't believe what happened just now.

"Did Marco just said the same thing at me? Surely I heard him wrong, right? Or maybe this is like the time when I and Marco come back from the Blood Moon Ball. I'm pretty sure that is it." I was cut in my train of thought when I realized that we were staring and pointing at each other for some time now.

"What did you just said Marco?" I decided to break the silence between us.

"ME? Did you just said that you played this game before?" Marco asked back.

"Yeah, I did. And did you just said you played this game before?"

"Yeah! I played this game since I was a kid. It was made on earth. How did you know this game?" Marco replied with a confuse expression as same as mine.

"What? What you mean you played this game since you was a kid? Pacman is extremely rare. Only the royal can play this game. And what do you mean this game was made on Earth? Everyone here known that Pacman are made on Mewni." I asked in disbelief.

"What? No, Star. I'm pretty sure that Pacman are made on Earth." Marco replied back, making me even more confuse. What is he talking about? Pacman are definitely made on Mewni. Just as I was about to retort, suddenly, a dozen of royal guard come rushing as me.

"Princess Star Butterfly, the king and queen are waiting for you." A guard spoke up.

Oh no, I forgot. I got too much fun with Marco and forgot about the times.

"Princess, please hurry up. The Light is about to start. If you don't hurry up, we will be late." The same guard spoke.

"Okay okay, I'm coming right away." I quickly replied back. Even though I'm disappointed that I didn't get to finish our "battle", but this is much more important.

I quickly grab Marco and say to the guards: " You guys go back, I going to go to my parents right away." Not letting them replies, I pull out my wand and yell: "Bunny Rabbit Blast." As soon as I said that, I was flying toward the castle, ignoring Marco who was screaming behind me.

Marco stand up, and look at me with a face like he just went through the Draconic Super rollercoaster 10 times over. "Star! Next time if you planning on doing something like that, give me a warning first! I almost had a heart attack."

"Sorry Marco, but there no time. I got to go right now. You just stay here, and do your thing, okay?"

"Okay, just go. I'm going to go empty my stomach now." Marco replied while holding onto his stomach with a face greener than a broccoli.

"Thank Marco, and if you need any"-Suddenly, I was interrupt by a light tap on my shoulder. Oh no, my mom must be really mad because of me. "Mom! I can expl-" When I turn around, I see a face that I did not expect to come here this early.

"LIBITA!" I screamed in excitement. "I thought you and your family won't be here for another hour!"

"Yeah, but my family told me to come here before them, since they said they can deal with the dragon problem themselves, so I could settle thing here for them." Libita exclaimed. "And hey, is that the earth guy you have been talking about?" He point behind me. I turn around to see Marco standing dangerously close to the cloud and puking like there no tomorrow.

"Yeah, that Marco alright. And hey, can you take care of him for me while I'm gone. I've got to go now or my Mom will get really mad." I asked.

"Sure, I want to see what this guy is like. From the story you tell me, this guy seem pretty cool."

"Okay! THANK LIBITA!" With that, I quickly run to my parent before it is too late.

* * *

(General's POV)

After Marco have finally empty his stomach, he walk back to see a boy that looks around his age. The boy was wearing a brocade tunic, a package-hugging pair of purple tights, high leather boots and a golden crow on his head. He has emerald eyes, a light brown hair and a slender body-build like Marco.

"Hello, I take that you a Marco Diaz?" The boy started the conversation.

"Uh…yeah. And who are you, how did you know my name?" Marco hesitantly replied.

"Oh yes, how rude of me. My name is Libita. I know you through Star Butterfly."

"Huh? You are a friend of Star?" Marco asked.

"Friend?" The boy let out a small chuckle. "If seem that Star hasn't tell you about me hasn't she?"

"No, she never mention any thing about a prince being her friend."

"Like I tell you Mr. Marco, I'm not her friend."

"Then who are you, her brother or something?"

"Oh no, nothing like that. I can tell you, but please stay calm at what I'm about to say."

"You don't have to worry about that, I'm have been around Star enough to know everything is possible. I can assure you that I can stay calm at whatever you have to say." Marco said with a hint of pride in his voice.

Oh. If only he know what was coming for him.

"Very well Mr. Marco"- Libita said before taking a deep breath.-"My name is Libita."He said slowly, and replied with the most serious expression possible:

"And I am princess Star Butterfly's husband"

 **Well, I guess Marco will be traumatize for life. I hope some of you will be as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! I just got over 250 views and 125 visitors with only two chapters! This is freaking awesome! It's mean a lot to an amateur author like me. (Properly to everyone actually)**

 **Thank you guys for the supports you guy been giving me lately, I will try my best to update a new chapter as soon as possible.**

 **But I sure wish there are more people leaving their review though. I have been talking to SonicELITE lately and it's sure was fun. He is a pretty cool guy. I hope someone will join on the fun as well.**

 **But, without further ado, I present to you, chapter 3.**

* * *

 **(Star's POV)**

"Oh no!" I thought as soon as I saw my Mom face. I quickly ran up to her, and tried to talk. But apparently, if you ran faster than a bus for a constant 10 minutes, then you won't find enough breath to talk. Go figure.

My mom however, wasn't planning on letting me explain anything, so she starts "lecturing" me.

"Star! How could you be so irresponsible about your duties of a princess? You know this day is very important. Every royal families from every respectful dimension are here right now, to celebrate the day that OUR ancestor saved all of the world. That, Star, makes it very important to keep your dignity in front of them. You need to calmly talking to your fellow royalty, not running around and ride on a Warnicorn or something like that."

Yep, I was right. I tried to look at my mom to tell her that I'm really sorry for coming late, but I still haven't able to catch my breath yet. So, I decided to look at her straight in the eyes and be like a responsible princess that I am and take the consequences.

I look at her in the eyes and I can tell she is full of different emotions right now. She is clearly mad, that I can tell. But there is another emotion there, one that I can't recognize. Wait a second, that is…

Oh no, not this! I hate it when she is mad, but this is the emotion I hate seeing the most.

Disappointment.

I feel so bad about myself right now. I can't believe that she will be like this. I didn't think that she was going to be sad and disappointed in me! She only did this once when I ruined a meeting between the royal families by riding a Warnicorn through the doors and sent everyone there running away screaming. Luckily, my action managed to get rid of the tension that was in the room, so I only get forbidden to go out in the wild for a week. Like that would stop me.

But that was when I was only eight then. But now, I am 14 years old. I should have been more careful about my actions, especially on this important day. No wonder she is mad and disappointed at me. Oh what should I do what should I do? Umm, maybe I should apologize to her? Or maybe I should make up an excuse about having to meet some friend and run away. No no, that would be wrong. Why did I even THINK about doing that? Ughh! I'm such an horrible daughter. Or maybe I should-

"Star? Star! Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" My mom voices quickly bring me out of my thought. I look at her only to see her looked very annoyed of me. Quick Star, quick. Think of something to say to her before it gets worse!

"Umm, yes?" That was all I manage to say. Dang it! Why couldn't mine brain think of something better to say?

Luckily, my mom only let out a sigh instead of being mad like I thought she was going to.

"Star, I know you are still young and you want to be free, to do thing that you wanted to do. I know that, but you are still a princess, and you have a kingdom that will depend on you in the future." My mom said in a low, soft voice. Hearing her voice like that is really comfortable.

"I'm sorry mom. I just want to-"

"No Star, I understand that. I was like that when I was your age too."

"But I promise that I- wait, what?" I title my head in confusion. What did she said just now?

"Like I said Star, I was very much like you when I was your age too. I used to have a lot of friend and I also fight monster a lot. It's was very fun and great. But my mother however, didn't like it. And so, I got send to St. Olga. I never get to see my old friends again. And let me tell you something, that school is truly a nightmare. If it's was in my authority that school would have been destroyed a long time ago." My mom replied again in a soft voice, surprising me. She never told me that she was sent to St. Olga.

" Wow Mom, I-I don't know what to say." That was the only thing I manage to said after my mind was blown for the third time today.

My mom let out a small chuckle and said:

"You didn't expect that did you? That why your dad and I decided NOT to sent you to St. Olga. We wanted to see you happy and have a happy life, making friend and fight monster. And it sure work, you made a lot of friend. You befriended the entire school within a week."

"Thank mom! I really- wait, how did you know about that?" I asked, surprised by that.

"Marco told your dad when they were having a conversation at the kitchen. He also said that you saved him a lot, and he own you everything. He said that he own you everything that you did for him." My mom said with a small smile on her face.

"Aw, classic Marco. Always putting friends first." I said happily. Marco truly a great friend!

"Ah yes, that boy is truly something else. Although, I think to him, you are more than his "best friend" first."

"Huh, what do you mean?" What is she talking about?

"Oh please Star, we all know that Marco have a- what is it call? Oh yes, a "crush" on you. And you have a crush on him too."

I'm frozen as soon as I hear that.

"MOM!" I shouted out.

"What Star? I only state what is true." My mom said, still smiling.

"WHAT! NO! That's is NOT true. Marco and I are best friend mom, we don't have a crush on each other!" (A/N: The "we are just best friends" cliché)

"Ah, yes. You two are just "friend". I remember that I used to say the same thing about your father to my parents when I was your age."

"What? No no no, you got it all wrong mom. Marco already like another girl, and I like another boy." I quickly correct her.

"Really? So, you have a crush and you never told me? Tell me, what is this boy like?" My mom asked curiously.

"Well, his name is Oskar. And he is like, super awesome." I said dreamingly. Oh, Oskar.

"I see. And what exactly does he have that make him, "awesome"?"

"He is really good at playing keytar. His music made me feel like I have eat a thousand rainbow fruit."

"And?" My mom raised an eye brow.

"And he have a record"- I stopped for a moment when I said it –" A record, a record mom. A freaking record. That is enough to tell you how cool he is!" Ahhhhhh, Oskar. When will I be able to be with you. (typical " Notice me Senpai!" cliché")

Oh no! Why did I say that? Mom hates bad boy with a passion.

"A record?"- She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath –"Star, what did I told you about bad boys? Or perhaps Tom wasn't enough to teach you a lesson?"

"What? Mom, how could you compare Tom to Oskar? They are nothing alike!" I lash out at her angrily. I know she is my mom and all, but she can be really frustrating sometimes.

"Oh? So I take it that you had takes sometimes to learn about this Oskar boy?" My mom said with a raised eye brow.

"Um, well I…" I found myself unable to say anything else. If I say yes, my mom will definitely know it a lie. What should I do what should I do? Should I tell her the truth? No! What should I say to her?

Maybe she would believe it. It's a slim chance but it is better than nothing.

"Ye-yes. I had." I found myself stop mid sentences. I could only pray that my mom would buy it, or else I will be in big troubles.

Unfortunately, she didn't. (Surprise!)

"Uh huh, sure…"- My mom replied before let out a small sigh –"Star, I know that you want to make decision on your own, so I will lets you do it. You are 14 after all." She said in a tone that only someone that is deaf won't notice the sarcasm in her voice.

"But, remember this Star. When that boy breaks your heart, don't come back and crying to me. Understand?"

"Pfft, please. I swear thing like that will never happen." I replied. Seriously, she clearly doesn't trust me. I will show her that I will win Oskar heart.

"Okay, but don't make me said "I told you so". And my advice Star, Marco will be a great boyfriend for you. You could away count on him."

"MOM! I told you, Marco and I are just friend. He has another girl." I found my cheek red like a tomato.

What is she even talking about. Marco like Jackie, and I like Oskar… Right?

"Okay Star, I understand"- Her face suddenly turn seriously once more –"But put that aside, today is very important. And your action is still very irresponsible and unacceptable. Remember this Star, with great power comes great responsibility."

Huh, why does that sound familiar?

* * *

In another universe, Uncle Ben sneezed. The shot that shot out of his nose blinded the gunman, causing him to miss the shot, saving his life. Villains take over the world. Boo.

* * *

"Remember that, Star?" My mom said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Mom. I will remember that." I replied.

My mom smile come back to her face once more.

"Good. Now let's go Star, before it's too late."

"Okay mom." I gave her a smile in return.

"And oh, one more thing. Be careful Star, there is an rumor that the "US" organization planning on attacking the holy ceremony, that why there is so much guards here today. And you need to look out to, there is no telling what they might do."

"The "US" organization? Those guys? They are here? I thought that they are dead?" I exclaimed. (More like screamed out.)

"Sshh, lower your voice Star. You could make everyone here running and screaming with that information." My mom said in a small and soft voice.

Right. Keep it's together Star.

"And for the record, they only disappear for a few years. No one know they are dead or not."

"But why now? Do you thing think they are trying to ruined this sacred day?" I whispered to her.

"No. If they planning on attacking, than they know about the secret." She said in a low voice, which for some reason, only unnerve me more.

My mom gesture me to lean my head closer. Although confused, I still do it to lear about the secret.

"WHAT?" I screamed out. It's can't be!

"Remember Star, do not tell anyone about this, do you understand? This is extremely important." My mom said in a small and soft voice.

But it's didn't help me one bit. This secret is too important! If those guys really know about this, than we are in BIG TROUBLE. THIS COULD BE THE END FOR ALL OF THE WORLDS. They would do anything to ruined this day! Even to kidnappin-

Oh no, Marco! He could be in danger. I got to go!

"Wait Star, where are you going?" I hear my mom asked once I began to run to Marco.

"Sorry Mom, but I got to go. Marco need me!" I said, running at fast as I could.

* * *

(Unknow's POV)

(Unknow world)

After so many years.

So many battle.

So many war.

It's almost time.

To return.

To return to my home once more.

OH!

I can't wait to see the looks on their faces once I comes back.

HAHAHA!

Now all I need to do is wait!

And they would remember my name once more.

* * *

 **Holy mother of cows!**

 **That took wayyyy too long. Sorry for the long update. My stupid account had some error type 2 thingy, and a lot of thing happened.**

 **SOOOOOO... What do you think?**

 **Chapter 4 coming out soon enough, I promise.**

 **And it's will answer almost everything.**

 **Almost.**

 **Well, see you next time. Goodbye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys!**

 **Sorry, but this isn't an update.**

 **I know that I update really slowly, even for someone like me.**

 **You should know that I tend to… well, not reading my own story.**

 **Whenever I planned to read it, my stomach tend to tell me "NO! DON'T READ IT. IT'S TERRIBLE!'**

 **And guess what?**

 **I decided to go again my common sense last night. And read my own story.**

 **Before reading the story, I usually think that my story is a piece of crap.**

 **But after reading my own story, I realized: " I was wrong about that!"**

 **It's will be an understatement to call it a piece of crap.**

 **It is worse than s***.**

 **Soooooooo…**

 **I decided to stop writing for sometimes and take some lesson about how to write a good story, how to create emotion, English and reading others good fanfic such as Axis24, SonicELITE, EVAunit42 and more.**

 **SO SORRY!**

 **I won't publish a chapter soon because of these delays. But I hope I will be able to make the story better.**

 **So yeah… Goodbye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SUP!**

 **I'm back with more chapter!**

 **Sorry for taking so long, after smoking 2 bag of weeds, I finally have the courage to write another chapter.**

 **AND, we have a special guest today, guess who?**

 **Narrator: Hello! It's a me, Narrator!**

 **Really now? Did you seriously just made that lame joke?**

 **Narrator: WHAT? It's NOT a lame joke!**

 **Yeah, it is.**

 **Narrator: Whatever. Anyway, we back with chapter 4. This chapter is going to be very special, like me.**

 **Sorry about the guy, he just really excited to finally appear in the story line.**

 **Narrator: HEY! Of course I am, do you know how long it's been? I have been here since chapter 1. I'm the guy who told you everything that was happening. But none of you even know that I exited, all because of this ********* and his stupid POV crap. WAIT, WHAT? WHY DID YOU JUST EDIT MY CURSE?**

 **Because I feel like it, now stop playing around and let get to the story already. Or do you want me to throw you in a Miley Cyrus twerking fanfiction huh?**

 **Narrator: Okay, okay, calm down, there no need for that. Now, to the world of fanfic once more!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4:** **THE START OF THE END**

* * *

 **(Narrator's POV)**

Hey look, it's my POV. Cool huh?

 **A/N: Get to the story dammit.**

Okay okay, here.

Today was a very good day for Marco Diaz.

Get to see a thousand year festival that is the most sacred festival in the whole year its already super great.

But get to see the festival with a beautiful princess and said princess is your best friend and have bubbly personality? And then have a games battle with that said princess?

It's just couldn't get any better for our Marco.

That is until this guy, this guy show up with a "handsome" face. Libita was it? (A/N: Yes, it is.)

And then Marco entire world collapse when this guy said he is his bestie husband.

So yeah, I hope this guy get strangle to dead.

Anyways, back to Marco.

"W-What? WHAT THE WHAT NOW?" Marco screamed.

"Like I said, I am Star's husband." Libita said with the same stoic face.

"B-But h-how? T-this can't be"- Said Marco while starting to fall down and rolled himself into a ball-shape and muttering in shock –"This can't be happening, this can't be happening."

Suddenly, a loud laughter snapped Marco out of his shocked-state.

Marco look up, only to see… Libita laughing?

"What the- why are you laughing?" Marco asked, confused.

"HAHAHAHA! OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BOUGHT THAT!" Libita said in laughter.

"WHAT! YOU TRICKED ME?"Marco screamed out in anger. He is so mad, he could strangle Libita right now.

"Relax-ohaha-I was just joking." Libita said while trying to contain his laughter.

"WHAT KIND OF JOKE WAS THAT? HOW COULD YOU JOKING ABOUT BEING STAR'S HUSBAND?" Marco said, ignoring the looks that others royal gave him.

"Sorry sorry, but technically, I'm not Star's husband, yet." Libita said with a "warm" smile.

"What? What do you mean not yet?" Marco asked, still angry.

"Well, now we are just friend, but in the future, we will be."

"WHAT? What do you mean by that?" Marco said.

"Well, you see Marco, Star and I was destined to married by our parents"- said Libita with sadness in his voice –"We didn't get to choose. My parents said that it's was necessary for my kingdom survival. That the marriage was needed to be done."

"W-wow, I'm sorry. I didn't know about that." Marco said with a bit of regret.

"It's okay. I'm sorry to joke about something like that."-Libita said, offering Marco a hand-"I think that we set off on the wrong foot here. My name is Libita, the prince of Astrom kingdom. It's nice to meet you."

Marco look at his hand with a little bit of hesitant before taking his hand and shake it. "Nice to meet you, I'm Marco, Star's best friend."

"Well, I was like to talk to you Marco, but the ceremony is about to begin, so why don't we talks on the way?"

"Sure, that's a good idea." Marco said with a smile.

Then the two hold hands and walk to their wedding room, and live happily ever after. The end!

 **(A/N: HEY! You are here to tell the true about the story, not to lie about it!)**

Right, right, uhhh… *Dropping gay novel* I will be right back. Uhhh, cut scenes!

 **(2 minutes later)**

The scenes cut to Marco and Libita walking down the hallway.

"So, what do you think about Star, Marco?" Libita asked.

"Well, even though she is quite irresponsible and reckless, but if you gets to know her better, you will finds she is very nice and charming as well. She will do everything for her friends. Heck, she even thrown away her wand to saves me."

"Ahh, yes. I do remember that."

"She is so nice you know? And it's all mine faults that I put her in danger. If I didn't get caught by that stupid lizard-lawyer guy than she won't had to throw away her wand like that. Sure, we get out of it's with no real harm done, but what if something like that happen again?" Marco said with sadness in his voice.

"Marco, don't blame yourself like that. Let's me asked you something, if it was you in that situation, will you throw away your life to save Star?" Libita asked.

"Wow, that a little bit too much don't you think?" Marco replied.

"Just answer me Marco."

"Well, I don't want to risk my life but if it to save Star, then maybe-yeah I would do it. But I would find another option though." Marco said while nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, ok then. I shouldn't talk about thing like that anymore." Libita said while giving Marco a strange look and smile.

You know, the look and smile that says: "Ohhh, and you two are just friends huh?"

But of course our Marco didn't take the hint. All he sees is Libita smiling weirdly at him.

"Uh, Libita? Why are you smiling at me like that?" Marco asked.

"Oh, right. Sorry. It's was just a smile that I used to give people that are friends." Libita lied.

"Oh, okay. So, what is this festival about?" Marco said, trying to get rid of the weirdness between them. Even though Marco had been through others dimension, monster fighting, weird stuff that came out of Star magic, something about Libita smile just make him feel weird.

"Huh? Star didn't tell you?" Libita asked, clearly surprised. He thought Marco would know by now.

"Nah, she just told me that this day is about her ancestor, Lily and Axtrox Butterfly being hero and all. But she didn't tell me the full story about it because she wanted me to go and exploring the kingdom. It's was really fun though, so I kind a forget about it." Marco replied.

"Ah, typical Star. It's a very long story, a story that is known throughout the multiverse. Do you want to hear about it?" libita asked.

"Sure." Marco replied.

"It's all started a thousand years ago.."

Back then, Mewni wasn't a happy and peaceful place like today. No, it's was a horrible, horrible place. There was always constant war, battles to the death. Mewni were rule by true demon back then.

"True demons?" Marco asked, clearly surprised.

"Yes, the demon that you see today was just different people with different culture. They are nowhere in comparison with the demons at those days."

"Wow, and I thought that those guys was the worst."

"Yeah, not even close. But, let's get back to the story shall we?"

* * *

 _But a man, a man that go by the name of Ro appear, bringing the dimensional scissor to Mewni. At there he met Axtrox, a farmer boy that save him when the boy saw him heavily injured in the woods._

* * *

"Wait, Axtrox isn't a prince?"

"Oh, no. I could tell you more, if you listen to the story."

"Oh, right, sorry."

"Anyways…"

Thankful of Axtrox action, Ro revealed to Axtrox about the dimensional scissor-Ro creation.

"Wow, he created the scissor?"

"Indeed."

* * *

 **The boy was clearly impressed by this, and run away to tell his best friends. Who just so happen to be Lily Butterfly, the princess of Mewni. She was impressed by this, and so, she came up with an idea. She wanted to go to others dimension to looks for help to save her worlds from the demons. But she can't do that alone, so she seeks for help from Axtrox, and Ro, the creator of the dimensional scissor. Axtrox, being her best friend, accepted. Ro on the other hand, didn't wanted to do it, since he said it's was too risky. He said he only here to look for knowledge to improve himself. But after a while of convincing, Ro agreed. And so they adventure to other worlds to looks for help.**

* * *

"What happened next?" Marco asked.

"Well, it's a very long story so I going to make it short."

* * *

 **The trio soon found a shocking truth. Those demons at Mewni, didn't only exited in only Mewni. They were in all of other dimension that has a civilization. So, Axtrox and Lily didn't know what to do back then. But Ro was smart, he was smarter than them. So, he decided to help them. He formed up a plan. The plan was to adventure into others dimension, and look for knowledge that can help them, special material so he can created special weapons, to fend off the demons, and put an end to the chaos. They agreed. And so they decided to use Ro's secret base at their headquarters. Step by step, they found many knowledge about magic, technology that they had never dream of, and put it to use. From the thing that they found, they created many things such as powerful wand, sword, high-tech weapons.**

* * *

"Wait, hold on a minute, how did they managed to do that? I thought that they were all just warror."

"Oh, they are. Except for Ro, he was a warrior AND a scientist. He was very smart, very smart indeed. Legends said that he only took a month to understand all of the technology in the Encomia dimension, which was filled with space craft, laser, robot and many things."

"Wow! That guy was smart!" Marco said. He was surprised by that. It's took him 7 years to learn about math and equation and he still has a lot to learn. But this guy only took one month to understand about all of the technology on such a kingdom is just, well, unbelievable!

"Yes, he was. Now, where was I? Ah, yes…"

* * *

 **Ro was always the strategist, while Axtrox and Lily were always the brave and kind heroes. They help many people, taking care of demons threat, and they befriended rulers from many dimension. And to save their world, Ro form a plan, to create an organization that had them, and many selected ruler from many dimension. In order to fend off the demons, Ro selected some peoples that he deemed worthy to earn his knowledge. But that wasn't enough, he created weapons, new weapons that is combined by both magic and science. Axtrox and Lily helped many more peoples, earning more and more followers. They train those who wanted to be train skill and how to use those special weapons. After 4 years of constant battle and wars again the demons, they finally claimed victory with the special weapons that Ro made. Peace and happiness come to the peoples of the multiverse.**

 **But not for longs.**

 **The trio knew what was coming. By killing all of the demons, their existence had poses a great threat to the Nightmare realm, the realm of the demons.**

 **"The Nightmare realm? What is that?" Marco asked, causing everyone around to immediately turn and look at him.**

* * *

Libita looked a little hesitant before gave out a small sigh. "Keep your voice down Marco, no one here wants to talk about that world."

"Huh? Why?" Marco asked back, a little bit confused.

"Just don't, okay? But if you wanted to know then truly, I don't know much. Legend said that the Nightmare dimension is a place full of darkness and unspeakable horror. The only one who knew about the dimension is Ro, and he was long gone now." Libita answer in a small voice.

"Now, would you mind letting me finishes the story?"

"Sorry, keep going." Marco said.

* * *

The first one to knew about this was Ro. He found out about this threat, and so he decided to told Lily and Axtrox about this. And so a plan was made. They used many resources from many dimension, various technology and magic, these combined by Ro and Axtrox craftsmanship, they created the Eight Artifact. The Eight Artifacts is a series of 8 super weapons, and is put to used by 8 selected individuals. Those individuals was Lily, Axtrox, Verginia, Lucilia, Memusin, Deosta, Weoliam, Mosdawn. With the exception of Axtrox, the rest are all leaders from many dimension, and also friends.

* * *

"Wait"- Marco interrupted –"What about Ro? Didn't he use an artifact?"

"Ro, is rather… unique. He used many artifacts actually, but their names were never revealed. And they are lost with him as well. But there are on mainly weapons that he always brought, which is the most powerful weapon he had. They said that he had the sword with him since the day that he first met Axtrox and Lily. No one knew where it's come from, even Ro himself."

"Wow, mysterious weapon." Marco said in awe.

"Anyways, back to the story."

* * *

 **To saves the world, Axtrox had the idea of a federation. They united, and call themselves: "Heroic Army of Legends". And so, the federation was quickly popular. By combining forces, they managed to ended many conflict, wars and problems such as hunger, low on resources. With Ro knowledge, they were ready for the oncoming war.**

 **Oh, how wrong they were.**

 **Soon, they build army and weapons, trained many peoples to protected the peoples. And then, the Sky Fall.**

 **It started with the very skies of all the known dimension with civilization, being ripped open. And from the rips in the sky, unspeakable evil and demons came out, and so, the Dark Ones came.**

 **The battles was beyond imagines, the evil and light from magic and laser tear the skies, causing the most heroic and awesome battles in history. The demons strength was too much, but with the united federation and the help of the artifacts, they were able to fend off the demons.**

 **But the true problem came from the Dark Ones. It's an unknown being of full darkness, and the trio fought again the evils. Lily protected the peoples and fought the demons with her wand, while Ro and Axtrox fought against the Dark Ones.**

 **But soon, they will found an imaginable horror, the true darkness of this war.**

* * *

 **LOL!**

 **Talked about cliffhanger!**

 **Narrator: Yeah, this guy had a lot going on, but here some spoiler. Next-muff-muff *Being strangled***

 **Haha, don't listen to him. He knows nothing. Anyways, next chapter will come out somewhat soon. But I can't say for sure.**

 **So I need your guy help. *Release the Narrator***

 **Narrator: Basically, he wants your guy idea. He is short on character name and personality, so he wants your guy idea about OC. Leaves it in the review so you will have chances of having your character in this story.**

 **Yes, that exactly I wanted to ask you. Leave your OC in the character if you want to have some new chapters soon and your character in the story.**

 **And thanks SonicELITE, pewd*ckpie and yourself for the review. If you want to have your character in the story, please leave their personality in the review.**

 **And oh, one more thing. I saw that peoples said that my grammars suck. It's true, I know.**

 **But because why you ask?**

 **Narrator: Basically, he is Asian. End of the story.**

 **There are more to that! I'm also only 14 years old. I'm not the very good at English type. And 90% of the times, I wrote this all by myself. I am NOT good at English so please, don't come to the review and said thing like: "you suck at English" things.**

 **And also, this chapter is a very special one, but the next chapter is going to be much-much more important in the story line.**

 **And remember this, every chapter had a hint to unlocking the story, so looks carefully. Everything, even a simple word had a meaning to them. I had a plan to everything.**

 **Narrator: Here a little tip, keep your eyes close on the trio, they are very important in the story lines. Now... got to run, see ya *run away at the speed of a bullet***

 **Damn you! Anyways, here a little something for you guys, consider it's a gift.**

art/Japanese-Writer-Strikes-Back-558761559

 **Copy and paste it. Starco ALL THE WAYS!**

 **Goodbye.**


	6. Sorry

**A/N: Oh hey, I'm back.**

 **Sorry for wasting your time, but recently, I got pretty damn depressed.**

 **I just don't know if I should continue this story or not. I felt like sh*t lately.**

 **But anyways, if you want to take a part in this story development, then please leave an OC in the review. Also leave his/her personality if you want to. It's help a lot. And if you don't want to have anything to do with this, then do what you want.**

 **I might as well put an end to this story. Maybe?**

 **I don't know, I just feel terrible. Reading my own story make me feel like a complete failure, but to think of it, I probably am.**

 **I can't even comprehend my own feeling anymore. I feel like all of my emotion is being slowly draining away.**

 **But whatever, chapter 5 coming out in couple of day.**

 **And thank for over 700 views and 300 visitors.**

 **Which made me feel even worse since I'm just disappointing you guys with this piece of crap.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Oh hey, I'm back.**

 **Remember what I said in the last chapter?**

 **Well, I'm here to say sorry to you guy, but this fic end here. I will stop making fanfic from now on, for the greater good.**

 **So I wanted to say one last thing to you guy…**

 **YOU JUST GOT TROLL!**

 **MUAHAHAHAHA! IF YOU BELIEVED ME WHEN I SAID I WILL STOP, THEN YOU ARE A FOOL!**

 **THERE NO WAY I'M GOING TO STOP THIS STORY JUST BECAUSE OF SOME WEAK EMOTION SUCH AS "DEPRESSION"!**

 **I AM F*CKING DEAD FROM THE INSIDE ALONG TIME AGO! THERE IS NOTHING THAT CAN MAKE ME DEPRESS ANY WAY!**

 **I'M GOING TO KEEP DOING THIS, AND THERE NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *COUGH COUGH* UHU*COUGH COUGH*.**

 **HAHA-HA-HA-HA.**

 **Oh god what is wrong with me?**

 **(Cut scenes)**

 **And so, the Narrator was supposed to be here, but unfortunately, for some… "special" circumstances, he won't be her-*Door get opened***

 **What the?**

 **Narrator: HELP ME! THIS GUY IS INSANE! HE BEEN KEEPING ME IN THE BASEMENT FOR THE LAST TWO DAYS AND RAPING MY A*S CONSTANTLY WHILE USING THING LIKE IN THE FIFTY SHADE OF GRADE MOVIE! SOMEBODY CALL THE POLICE, MILITARY, FIREFIGHTER, ZOOKEEPER, ANYTHING! JUST SAVE ME!**

 **WHAT THE? HOW DID YOU ESCAP- NEVERMIND. DON'T LISTEN TO HIM PEOPLES! HE BEEN SMOKING CRACKS LATELY! YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! HE BEEN SMOKING A LOT OF CRACK, SO HE JUST HIGH RIGHT NOW, NOTHING HE SAID IS TRUE!**

 **Narrator: LIE, LIE I TELL Y-MMF*CHOKING SOUND*MMF!**

 **SHUT UP! UHH, CUT THE SCENES, CUT THE SCENES! NOTHING TO SEE HERE!**

* * *

 **(Marco's POV)**

"What's was the true darkness of the war?" I asked him.

"Well, let's hear the rest of the story shall we?"

* * *

 _The battle between the two forces, go on what seem like forever to our heroes. Our heroes keep their ground, but the demons just keep and keep coming. Kill one and a hundred more appear. Axtrox and Ro fought the Dark Ones tirelessly, but he was just too strong._

 _"Haha"- Axtrox chuckled-"Hey Ro?"_

 _"What is it Axtrox?" Ro asked back through his panting, just as he jumped back to avoid a dark tentacle coming straight for him._

 _"I guess this is the end huh? After so many battles, so many adventures we have been through, I guess this is it." Axtrox said in desperate._

 _"Yes, this is the end. The end for the abomination that standing right before us. And after that, you two better marry soon." Ro calmly replied._

 _"Hahaha, that's the spirit! You truly always know what to say Ro." Encourage by his friend words, Axtrox quickly regained himself, and standing stall with his sword hold straight._

 _"Thank you. Now let's keep this monster all that's we go-" Ro was quickly interrupted by a loud, but familiar scream from behind them. Their eyes quickly widened as whose scream that was._

 _"LILY!" Axtrox shouted. Ro quickly responded to this._

 _"Axtrox! Go help Lily! I will take care of the Dark Ones." Without any other words, Axtrox immediately took off and went straight for Lily, as Ro blasted of another dark tentacle that came straight at him._

 _Amused by this, the Dark Ones lets out a loud laugh, and look down at Ro._

 _"HAHAHA!"- His laughter echoed all over the world, and once he is done, he pointed at Ro and said –"Oh look at that, two lover in the middle of the battlefield. Isn't that amusing, Ro? Mortals, so easily predicted."_

 _"But you, however, is quite… unique I must say. You are always full of schemes and plans, and I can see that you have one in stored for me right now. So why don't you throw whatever you have at me, Ro?" The deity said._

 _"Damn it! I was hoping I could buy more times to charge this up." Ro muttered. "Guess I will have to improvise now."_

 _As he said that, he plunged his sword to the ground, and he let out a loud scream as his body was covered by blinding white light. Everyone in the battlefield stop what they was doing, as a tremendous earthquake was generated from Ro power. Everyone stared in awe at the light that is killing the demons around them._

 _The Dark Ones however, if he had a face, then one could swear his face is filled with terror._

 _"NOOO! I WOULDN'T LET YOU!" The Dark Ones screamed as he used all of his might to finish Ro off before he can finish._

 _Only to find himself cover himself in agony from the light that is "beneath" him._

 _When he opened his "eyes" once more, he is greeted by a sight that is unlike anything he had seen. A sight that shook him to the very core._

 _Instead of finding Ro standing before him, he saw a massive being that is made of pure light, one that resembled Ro in every ways._

 _This being look like a gigantic knight that is made of light, and holding a gigantic sword that look very similar to Ro's sword. In a brief moment of silent between the two opposing might, Ro quickly constructed a bubble around every one that's around him. At that exact moment, the Dark Ones suddenly stepped his "feet" to the ground, sending every one with the exception of Ro flying back ward. He hounded like a enraging creature and pull out a giant sword, one that is make of pure darkness, opposing Ro's sword._

 _If someone didn't know, then they would probably say this is a battle of two godly brothers, deciding the fate of the world. They probably won't be wrong either._

 _The sight itself was just magnificent. Two gigantic being, one that look like a knight that is made of light, holding a sword that look like it was made by gods, and one that look like a knight that is made of pure darkness, holding a sword that look like it was made by all of the evils and demons._

 _The two clashed, sword smashed against sword, causing earthquake, explosions and massive light and darkness spark coming from them._

 _And the peoples that were watching knew, no matter which one of them win, all of the worlds will be change forever._

* * *

 **Ah, finally done sawing the motherf*cker.**

 **Wait, what the? It's back to me already? I thought this chapter will be really long?**

 **There been a change of plans? Thing go wrong?**

 **Oh god damn it, I was hoping for a long chapter.**

 **Where are the Narrator you ask?**

 **Well, I just sawed him in pieces- I MEAN I JUST SAW HIM IN UHHHHH, PIE MARKET!**

 **THAT'S RIGHT, PIE MARKET. THE GUY IS TOTALLY FINE, HAHA.**

 **IT'S NOT LIKE I KILL HIM OR ANYTHING.**

 **But anyways, sorry for the late and short chapter. I was planning on making it really long, but thing happened.**

 **But, this is also a chance. I am looking for your guys idea about your own OC like I stated in the last update.**

 **So PLEASE, leave an OC in the review.**

 **It's help me a lot because- OH SH*T! THE COPS ARE HERE! I HAVE TO GO NOW!**

 **BYE! WE WILL SE EACHOTHER NEXT TIMES AND- OH CRAP THEY BREAK THE DOOR!**

 **I GOT TO GO, SEE YOU SOON!**


End file.
